User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Discussions To make the conversations between us easier I think it would best to just use Bleach Wiki talk:Administrators to have discussions that way we dont have to hop between each others pages unless we have something specific to say to that particular person otherwise all the stuff like we have discussed in the past couple of months can be discussed there if its something for all admin to weigh in on. It will be a protected page as well and if you want to talk to a specific person you can just post it on their specific talk page as we have previously done. Also its important to check the page so that you can be abreast of discussions so probably be good idea to watch the page. Salubri 04:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Grimmjow vs. Ichigo Im not sure i was thinking on that and round three is good but open ended the way the storyline is going on its unlikely they will fight again and considering the power of ichigo now it would be suicide on grimmjows part. Im leaning more toward final fight although seeing as we still dont know what happened to grimmjow i wont put anything more then he was fatally injured. Salubri 18:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Committee Don't forget to vote on the nominee up for consideration in the committee at the Bleach Wiki talk:Administrators. Salubri 21:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Gonna vote? Salubri 05:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Policy violation User:Izuru I hate to get involved in this but I think you incorrectly issued Izuru with a violation and put his name on the warnings page. Because episode 246 was out subbed at 4:55 PM. Izuru made his updates after 5:00 PM, meaning technically he did not violate any policy. The episode that was out at the time was available on BleachExile and from GetBleach http://www.bleachexile.com/. Just through I would point this out to you. Tinni 01:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I was going off the datestamps on wiki and on Bleachexile. I know one might be PST and another mountain standard or something like that. I just wanted to bring this it to your notice because the episode was out earlier then it usually. Of course if you checked the relevant sites and found nothing, he committed a violation. I wasn't so concerned with the blocking. The list does worry me because it is a public name and shame page and as such I am an advocate for erring on the side of caution. That is all. But as I said, actual policy violators should be on that list. Tinni 06:30, November 18, 2009 (UTC) That's fine and you have certainly done all you can at this late stage. If you guys decide to adopt the guidelines I suggested in the forum then I guess in the future it won't be an issue. Just because the Bleach release times for both the chapter and the episode seems to be shifting right now as some new fansubbers/scanlators come on the scene. But they might not last etc but who knows. Tinni 07:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) This week the first sub was from a new outfit called GetBleach and it was up on BleachExile. I only took an interest in this case when I went to see if anything was out and saw that someone other then Dattebayo had done a sub and released it through BleachExile (a major site) and I thought that I might as well bring it to your notice. If the episode/chapter is out early then BleachExile seems to have it ahead of everyone. Anyway, my major issue was that I don't like anyone getting named and shamed if they haven't done something wrong and in this case there did seem to be some doubt but if you are satisfied that you did everything you could to make sure that he actually violated the spoiler policy then that's fine. But if you have any doubt then I would urge you to take his name off that list. It's not a matter of whether that's a blacklist or not but that list does publicly shame users. It's a place to go to and point and laugh at the stupidity of people. So if in doubt names shouldn't be on that list. At least, that's my opinion. Tinni 07:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) In Violation of two Policies Hey Arrancar109, I figured i'd let u know that User:Eliskuya2 is in violation of two of our policies. The Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy and the Bleach Wiki:What Bleach Wiki is Not. I have noticed him ever since I first joined here and it seems as tho he only ever comes here to make edits to his own user page. He als makes nothing, but Minor edits at most and sometimes will change his mind. In other words he will change something on his page, but later(usually the next day), he will change it back. I can only come to the conclusion he is doing this as a way of increasing his edit count. I know it would be against the Bleach Wiki:User Rights Policy, but I recommend his Userpage be labeled for deletion. The deletion of this page is a necessity Another user, Steveo920 once had his page deleted and at some other Wikia's a Userpage like his is completely AGAINST the rules and is in direct violation of their Policies. Also, It would be in the best interest of the Admins to not let this go any further. I have noticed some other users making multiple edit to their userpages and setting them up in similar ways. One such example is User:Sajin444. He/she has around 40 edits(give or take) which is nothing, but ALL 40 of them are to her/his Userpage. I have told her she is in violation of the Userpage Policy, but with such a small amount of edits, I made it clear she/he is/was not in trouble. Still, users like Sajin444 and someothers look at Eliskuya2 and think it is okay, when it really isn't. Could u please pass this along to the other Admins. Minato 13:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Redirects Were they all pointless? I'll take a look at the policy but I thought some of them made sense, is this something to do with directing the spelling of pronunciations? Oh and was this a spoiler or something, or just because I included a link to a redirected common way of referring to this arc? I just figured there weren't any other 'Unknown Tales' and it's easier for people to type that in than to spell Zanpakuto with it's arc over the 'o' and all. I'm pretty sure I recall this, I can go check out which episode it happened in if you're doubting it. Tyciol 04:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Today to Nov. 30 I just wanted you to be aware that my family celebrates Thanksgiving, so I likely won't be on much for this next week. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause, and I hope you have a good week too. :) Twocents 20:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I have a question. First off, i just want to say im new to the site and im still learning everything. Love the site and the show :). My question though is why did my post get deleted as a crackpot theory when i have compelling evidence to back my theory? Isnt a crackpot theory just a blind theory with little to no relivent evidence when, in fact, I have good evidence. For anything, i just want to talk about this subject to see what other people think who, or what it could be. I'm not certain where i can discuss this subject but i think you can help me with this issue :) thank you. Ojwillkillyou 04:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Article of the Month Yeah. Problem? --Yyp 16:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Change away if you wish, I don't mind. I just thought the Arrancar bit was a bit bare with just Wonderweiss & Yammy, so added a few more in. And I added the Zanpakuto spirits since they have a bigger role now. --Yyp 16:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I don't really want to expand the Arrancar list, just didn't want it having just two people in it. I'll change it to those you suggested. And add the Shinigami I missed. What about the Zanpakuto spirits? Its a long list - do you think it need cutting down? (I think it could stand to lose a few as some have hardly appeared, like Gegetsuburi, Minazuki). --Yyp 16:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Done. Sorry for the confusion. --Yyp 17:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) No, no - my fault. I should have realized Starrk was a recent winner. Thanks --Yyp 17:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) sorry to bother u if u havent read it al ready i posted my opinion on lilynette not being an espada on the forum can u please tell me what u think and thanks for ur time.GrimGhost 22:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler policy needs modification It turns out that User_talk:Ramirez16 hasn't technically violated the spoiler policy. As, per the spoiler policy stands right now the chapter is out in english in a publicly accessible site. http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/383-3/1 However, this is a very obscure site of a very exclusive scanlation group. Do whatever you want to in this case but perhaps for future reference a line needs to be added about the chapter needing to be out on a popular manga site and not some obscure site that the majority of the Bleach fandom is unfamiliar with. Tinni 16:45, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Have a Happy Thanksgiving. Tinni 17:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) That's a fairly obscure site (and by the looks of it brand new?). I'm not sure where we stand on such obscure sites (though I'd be inclined to say that it is not well known enough to count). I was thinking of adding this (or something to the effect) to the policy, just before the failure to follow rules bit: If a Chapter/Episode is Only Just Released If you are adding information from an episode or chapter that has only just been released in English (or if it is likely that other users are unaware of its release), use the edit summary box to state that the chapter/episode is indeed out and state the site where you read it (an exact link would be appreciated). This will allow others to verify that the episode/chapter is out and that the information you are adding is correct. It will also reduce the likelihood of your edit being reverted and you getting into trouble with an Admin for violating this policy. And it is a good service to let the rest of the community know that it has been released. New Fansub & Fanscan Groups From time to time, a new fanscan/fansub group arrives on the scene. In their early days, any such group is likely to be little known and may not be widely available. If they happen to be the first group to release a new episode/chapter in English, it is very important that you state as much in the edit summary box, and/or let an Admin know to avoid any issues. It is especially important if they do not allow their material to be published on a widely known and accessible site. We can not be expected to find them if we are unaware of their existence. It's not perfect, but let me know what you think. --Yyp 17:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok, and have a happy thanksgiving yourself (its not actually a holiday here, but I appreciate the thought). --Yyp 17:45, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, and will do. Also, have you seen the new nomination for the Policy/Standards committee yet on the Admin Talk Page? --Yyp 19:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ok ok sure i can do that WTF?! dude, so far you have undone EVERY SINGLE EDIT that i have made without providing due reason. i need that reason...now Ryukage19 16:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Renji image I wasn't too sure about the mouth tbh, but I'd say put it forward to the group; I think it fufills the basic requirements. I've had a go at resizing it, but it fuzzes up the image too much, and I'm not sure how to trim the excess white stuff without resizing the actual pic. Can any of you do it from here? TomServo101 00:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Nice one. Thanks. TomServo101 00:38, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yammy That works for me. The only scanlations I've found have said "destroy" but I can't even pretend to know Japanese, so I suppose that's putting faith in someone with a questionable level of fluency. Still, until we have a better translator or if we can find that the majority of scanlations say "become enraged" instead, I think we probably should just leave it alone. Twocents 04:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Images I apologise for that it was very irresponsible of me, hopefully it won't happen again, and thanks for letting me know.--SalmanH 18:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. A lot of admins here so I picked the ones with the most recent activity, you and Salubri to talk to. :--Sxerks 23:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) He did use it I just saw Bleach 248 today in a raw, and Ukitake does use Raikoho. Re: Edits This has never happened to me before, unfortunately I misinterpreted the message when I skimmed it and thought that it was Nwang2011 who wrote the spoiler turns out he was asking if it was one or not, I do apologise for this and if I should ever do something like this again even if by accident please don't hesitate to block me, and on a last note thanks for letting me know about this.--SalmanH 08:03, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Arrancar109 sama I want to ask you something, if you tell someone to stop and if they don't stop what do you do?, well I have someone on my butt keeps spaming on my talk page and I telled him to stop and he keeps doing it, what do you think to do? :( holla --"I've spent years waiting for this moment!" 00:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sysop I was wondering about becoming a sysop of this wiki Crimsonterminator1000 05:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) why do you keep deleting the article 'List of filler episodes'? Why do you keep deleting the article 'List of filler episodes'? People need to know which ones they are. Re: Filler Oh ok thanks for your time...I'm new here and im not very sure on how everything works around here...is there a section in the site where it shows articles that need more information? Oh and are you like a staff member or something? Adult Swim Wiki Greetings. My name is Spencer, and I have recently adopted the Adult Swim Wiki. As you may know, Bleach has been airing on Adult Swim since 2006. We at the Adult Swim Wiki are attempting to expand by adding articles on shows, including syndicated shows and liscensed anime like Bleach. You seem to be the top admin. on this wiki, so I have a favor to ask. If you or another admin. could help, we would like to ask if you could create a short article about Bleach on the Adult Swim Wiki. We only ask that you write a brief overview of the series and some main characters, and then place a link to your Bleach wiki at the bottom of the page, for anyone that wishes to explore Bleach in much greater detail. Please contact me with an answer, or any question you may have. Thanks for your time, --Spencerz 16:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Episodes I checked tvguide.com before adjusting that user's edit, so I apologize for not checking more thoroughly. Total bummer that they aren't going forward in the series, though, for some time. Twocents 02:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I wonder when they're going to start it then. :/ The English dub is going to fall even farther behind the Japanese version, and that's annoying. It'd be nice to catch up a bit. I thought the Amagai arc was a little convoluted, but I liked it more than the Bount arc and I liked that it focuses on characters we don't normally get to see much of. ...Sorry, I kind of ramble sometimes. Twocents 02:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Thank u. I don't know who it was directed to, but If I remember what he had written correctly it was to all of us. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 20:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Template? I didn't use any new templates. Just the ones that r there. If they r outdated then the whole page is wrong. If I am not understanding the problem please explain. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 06:07, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes I see, but the info was changed back to its incorrect translations. Do I need to use Wiki:Text mode in order to properly change it? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 06:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) This is what is there now, copy and pasted. *Bakudo 26:Kyokko (曲光, Curving Light) *Bakudo 73:Tozanshō (落下クリスタルマウンテン, Inverse Mountain Crystal) After my edit. *Bakudo 26:Kyokkō (曲光, Curved Light) *Bakudo 73:Tozanshō (倒山晶, Inverse Mountain Crystal) I am sorry, but these r not the same. I only used the template that was and is still there. The only other way to edit it without using the template that I know of is to use wiki Text Mode, and even then the Template(whoever put it there) will still be there. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 06:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Thank u. :) Still, out of curiousity why was u'or edit different. If u didn't use text Mode then how did u do it? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 07:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the delayed reply, but u'or last response did help as I was not doing it using the | command. I don't know why this newer translation template is showing up, but I don't like it. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 19:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Can you teach me to edit? I'm struggling to edit pages, I've got all the right information, but I have no idea how to do it properly. Any help would be much appreciated. Thank you BB hi hi im razor...i made a wiki and not 2 many people have found it...so if it wouldnt b any trouble do u fink u could spred v word bout my wiki...heres a link 2 it...thank uRAZOR 16:59, December 9, 2009 (UTC)http://deathangel.wikia.com The Committee Prospects Hey Arrancar109. I am not trying to rush u, but what r u'or thoughts on the Committee prospects initiation. The other Admins have all responded on the talkpage, so I was just curious as more projects for the Wikia have come up and r beginning to backup. At any rate I was just asking. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 03:30, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Image Policy I put together an image policy. If you could look over it on the Bleach Wiki talk:Administrators page and let me know what you think, that'd be spiffy. I'd love to have it up and official sooner rather than later, you know? [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 04:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: Video Game Techniques I'll do my best (that my laziness will allow XD). Let me know which techniques and where exactly to find them (to cut out the mass browsing seeking-out), and I'll see what I can do. :) Adam Restling 07:40, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Well the thing is that because Japanese has so many characters which mean different things but are pronounced identically, the kanji are crucial for puzzling out this meaning--kanji being the semantic heart of the language. For example, the words for "dragon" and "willow (tree)" can both be pronounced ryuu--especially in compounds--but are written 竜/龍 and 柳 respectively. Thus, the kanji allow you to tell which ryuu is being used. If there's no kanji for me to go on, I can't begin the translation. Luckily, I found the Japanese Wiki for The Third Phantom and it seems to have the data needed... though I'm not sure if I saw Rasen there. I'll check it out, and get back to you. Even at a cursory glance, though, I see several errors already present in its Wikia article as it is now. I'll address these on the Talk Page. Adam Restling 09:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I put in my data on Fujimaru's and Matsuri's Talk Pages. Check 'em out and let me know your thoughts. Unfortunately, though, I wasn't able to find any mention in the Japanese Wiki about Rasen or Rengoku, so I'll need someone else to provide me their kanji, if available. I'll try the member you suggested. Adam Restling 12:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, those Japanese sites that happen to feature romanizations can be just as screwy as the screwy romanizations done by Viz et al.--switching between shi and si, and ji and zi when these pairs are actually the same sound, and skipping some long o'' sounds while including others--and even spelling Ulquiorra's last name as ''Cipher before Kubo himself revealed it as Cifer. In my convo with Grimmjow2, he told me that the version (English) he plays omits all the kanji, so: Rasen = 螺旋 "spiral, helix" (lit. "spiral-shell (as of a mollusk) swirl") and Rengoku = 煉獄 "purgatory" (lit. "smelting/forging prison") are the best bets I was able to find by consulting a Japanese dictionary, then googling the kanji themselves in connection with key-words like "Bleach" etc., and these were the "commonest" words pronounced rasen and rengoku I could find. Though Kubo doesn't much stick to common words, he does sometimes, and the games also seem to favor this "easier" approach with more common kanji and compounds. TomServo101 also clued me in that NARUTO has a move Rasengan 螺旋丸 "spiral/helix gyre/globe" with the same kanji. What do you think? Should we put these in as the de facto kanji and translations for the moves, barring further evidence (hard to come by) and hopefully awaiting some later correction (if they do happen to end up wrong), should it come? Lemme know. Adam Restling 11:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) RE:Tosen's Friend To be honest im not sure there is enough there to warrant a page. A philosophy and how she dies doesnt seem like enough we know virtually nothing about her, even her name or what she truly looks like. The effect she had on tosen is significant but im not sure theres enough there for that. Salubri 06:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I guess that will work. Salubri 06:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:Name Change Ah. OK then, i'll make sure to pass that along. I read the forum and she didn't really talk about what she was really asking. Thanks for the info and the link Arrancar. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 06:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Kaien Shiba's picture...Change it now! =P Hello, recently I was browsing random pages of Characters, so I thought I'll go to one of my favourite Characters; Kaien Shiba. I went to his link..and the picture on there does not to him justice. The eyes just really creep me out. The old picture of him (the one when he is giving a `two finger salute`, for want for a better term) shows him in such a better light. May I request a change?Glacial Blaze 19:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Image Policy Question Hey Arrancar. I have a question about Image tagging. Even if the "Fair use" tag is there, if the pic has no "Fair use rationale", then the pic should still be tagged with the "No use rationale" category right? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Alright then. The main reason I asked u is cause u r the only Admin on right now, but i'll leave her the message. Thanks for the help. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) dondochakka va yeah I know it does need work but please check out mr. Sepenuk website under animation it sounds a lot more like dondachakka than the voice on roger rose's demo. --Lemursrule 04:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Committee Initiation Hey Arrancar. When you have a chance, would you mind giving your input on the proposed initiation for the policy/standards committee nominees. It is currently the second last topic on the admin talk page. Thanks. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) References Removal on Grimmjow's page Arrancar109, I swear all I did was click "Undo", to Undo Malferters edit. I don't kno y that happened, tho it is the second time. This time was very different then the last time. Yyp has made a section on the Admin talkpage about this Glitch. U can add what happened to me this time. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey Arrancar109, just reminding u that the other Admins r still awaiting u'or input here. The link will take u right to the exact section. If u don't care either way just say so? I am not trying to hassle u or anything. I am just leaving another message incase u missed the previous ones. Thanks. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 11:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Personalization With the signature i had the same issue so i found out hot to here (http://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Making_a_signature) As far as the avatar they have generic ones and you can upload your own it should be under your preferences at the top left corner when you click on more. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh yea almost forgot once you put the code in for the signature its like that from then on. as long as you have signature active. code should look something like [User:username|'(username)'] [User talk:(username)|(Talk)] [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Arrancar109, if u want to do a custom sig here is the correct code for u. *[[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) U can just copy and paste in u'or preferences. However u probably want a unique color. Here is a link to the colors. ( ). Just change the color code number above "#4CC552" and add th right code in place. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 18:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, u guys r way, WAY more skilled at that stuff then I am. It took me the better part of thirty minutes(with Yyp's help) to get mine to work. I like the color tho. I didn't think the above code would work(I don't kno y) so I figured I'd just drop u a message. Thanks for the Committee update, things should progress quickly now. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 18:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Green, like Yyp's or darker/lighter. Eitherway its u'or choice. I have to say I like it. I also like u'or Avatar. It was alot easier to upload it then to get the Color code right wasn't it? The color code is the hardest thing about the Custom sig. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Arrancar109, its me Vandiir. I saw the third Bleach movie a while ago and I was thinking of making an article for the huge creature that dark rukia summons before he battle with Ichigo. Do you and a few others can help me start the page and add more information onto it? I would love to start a new page on this character and add as much information to it as possible. leave me a message if you approve as well. thanks:) Help with a new page Hey Arrancar109, its me Vandiir. I hope my edits arent any trouble but i just like to fill in any minor character details. anyway, i was wondering if i could get your help or maybe the help of one of the other users in creating a new page on one of the characters seen in Bleach the movie 3: fade to black. I wanted to start a page on the large creature summoned by dark rukia before her fight with Ichigo. I want to add as much information to this character as possible so let me know if you approve. Thanks:)--Vandiir 02:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Vandiir Gotei 13 page Thank you for protecting it. It's Harribel all over again *sigh*. Tinni 08:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Movies Hey arrancar109 its me Vandiir. Sorry about the movies section of the wiki. I knew the third movie wasn't the last one, but i just wanted to put in some false information so i could get someone to correct me and confirm that a fourth was in production. I got really bummed out when a fourth didn't come out in 2009 like i thought it would but when you fixed the page and told me that it would come out in 2010 it got my hopes up again. sorry if i caused to much trouble.--Vandiir 05:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Vandiir Whoops Sorry I'm new as an editor of the Bleach wiki. Would you mind explaining the point of putting names there at all? The information above the list is a little vague. --SerialSniper14 07:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I see Ok so that makes a little more sense, in addition to not editing anything marked for overhaul. Do you know if I still mark things as *complete* if I've added references to nearly every piece of information that can be referred to in a particular article? --SerialSniper14 08:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Tosen Powers Arrangement I was wondering if Ressurreccion should be under his Hollification part of his powers. I know that it is part of his Zanpakuto but it just seems weird to me that they are not together. Tosen Powers Arrangement I was wondering if Ressurreccion should be under his Hollification part of his powers. I know that it is part of his Zanpakuto but it just seems weird to me that they are not together. Unus7484 17:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) why did u change the better pic of starrk? Hey Its nothing serious..just here to wish you a Merry Christmas full of joy and love..and a wonderful New Year too....Take care..byeAbigail16 19:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Koga's Wife Page Hey. Could you take a look at this page for me: Unnamed Wife. I wasn't sure what to do with it, but I don't think there is insufficient information for her to have an article. It can be restored later on if we actually learn something worthwhile about her. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Right, I'll take it down then. Thanks. About Ichigo's page: I think I remember that incident (or at least someone added something very similar to it) and I'm pretty sure the persons responsible was blocked. It was probably the same person, though I can't remember exactly when it was that it happened. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Page is gone. About Ichigo, I just looked through that (confusing myself in the process). Looks like somebody undid his 2 edits bit by bit, and then I came along & undid both their edits cause there were bits he missed and it was easier to just rollback & then undo Ben's edits. But it seems I fixed the categories, then did something that inadvertently ended up restoring the categories to the vandalized version. http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ichigo_Kurosaki&diff=next&oldid=100318. I'll hold my hand up for that. I should have noticed it at the time. Would have saved use a bit of time today. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'll say something to him about it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No problem. I just hope it is clear to him. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE:Yo Yea initially i wasn't gonna even get involved in the conversation, if you can call it that but seeing as i could tell this was someone with an attitude i figured i should jump in. At the very least to explain the issue from my point but yea your right it was uncalled for for him to go there but i figured as much cause i saw it kind of going there. On another note i brought up two topics in admin talk about Colors & deletion, check it out. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The talk page. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Well what was the idea about again? [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok i see well was the height and weight issue that big of a difference? [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok yea im cool with it, oh and dont forget to put your input down on the colors and deletion conversations on the admin talk. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey Don't worry about it. I was not aware that Yyp had previously deleted a version of the page. I logged on to find the page under "unnamed daughter" and another duplicate page under "unnamed wife". I moved on and put a delete notice on the other. I can understand Yyp's reasons for deleting the page but as I said, we do have pages on minor character and stuffed toys. So no need to discriminate against her. ^.^ Have a happy holidays and hope you get some rest! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Gif size The size matters for gifs as if it is not the exact size that you use on the page the gif won't run. Salubri asked me to resize that image along with several others. See my talk page. The Shadow Dragon 04:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) He is right i did ask him as i dont see another way of getting the formally working gifs to work. Ive tried looking for ones already that size and couldn't find any. They work fine at their own size but thats above 190 px which doesn't fall in line with the image policy so i asked shadow dragon to scale them down to 190px so that they will work again and be in accordance with the image policy. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) new images of koga If its not to hard to request , I was wondering if more images of koga when he was younger could be posted. there are many images during flash back episode of full body shots that could be used as ref's, when descriping his apperance and dresseing manner. And if not posted then may i be directed to someone page that might have said images. thank you :Things I touch seem to fade away: 08:25, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Get an update on your info! the pics that i added are screen shot that i[ took from Soul Carnival 2 final fight . you consider yourself a bleach fan??... hehe your funny well here is the video link {http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17THJ4ojpa0&feature=rec-LGOUT-exp_fresh+div-1r-3-HM] every bleach fan knowa this once again the pics are not! fan made please stop editing them!